User blog:Nathn3/The Next Website for the 2019 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
The press releases are coming out for the 93rd Annual Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. The Press Releases begins in May 2019. Sites are Business Wire. New Gigantic Helium Character Balloons for the 93rd Macy’s Parade *Volt from Miniforce *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty *Birthday Big Bird (3rd Version) *Superhero Talking Tom *Miraculous Ladybug *Lincoln Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud and Lily Loud from The Loud House *Doraemon *Despicable Me's Minions *Pat and Mat *The Tin Man (2nd Version) *Digby Dragon *Astronaut Snoopy 2.0 (8th Version) *Catboy from PJ Masks *Mr. Peanut *Cleo and Cuquin *BB-8 from Star Wars *The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Rusty Rivets *Super Mario and Yoshi *Combo Panda *Nature Cat *Sorcerer Mickey Mouse (5th Version) *Pinkfong *SpongeBob SquarePants (3rd Version) *Chicka Chicka Boom Boom *Tony the Tiger *Hello Kitty (3rd Version) *Pac-Man and the Ghosts *Smokey Bear (2nd Version) *Blue from Blue's Clues and You! (2nd Version) *Holiday Barney the Dinosaur (3rd Version) *Buddy, Jovie, Walter, Michael and Emily on Santa's Sleigh *Mariah Carey *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *Pororo the Little Penguin New Novelty Balloons in the 93rd Macy's Parade *Freddy the Bouncing Frog *Smiley Face Emojis *Macy's White Star (3rd Version) *Panda Bear and Teddy Bear *Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (4th Version) *Bob and Larry from The VeggieTales Show *Three Green Macy's Stars New Balloonicles in the 93rd Macy's Parade *Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots *Energizer Bunny *Fudgie the Whale, Cookie Puss and Hug-Me the Bear *Airblown Inflatables *Sunny the Snowpal (Balloonicle) New Floats *TBA Returning Character Balloons *Sinclair Oil's Dino *PAW Patrol's Chase *Ronald McDonald *Pikachu *Dora the Explorer *Thomas the Tank Engine *Eruptor *Paddington Bear *Dr. Suess' The Grinch *Jett by Super Wings *The Elf on the Shelf *Olaf *Trolls Returning Novelty Balloons *Three Golden Macy's Stars *Americana Spheres *Blue and White Macy's Stars *Yellow Macy's Stars *Red Believe Stars *Red and Green Striped Candy Cane *Harold the Fireman *Harold the Police Officer *Charlie, Kit and C.J. Holiday Elves *Christmas String of Lights *Nutcracker *Artie the Pirate *Rex the Happy Dragon *Pumpkins *Red and Gold Macy's Starflakes *Uncle Sam Returning Balloonicles *Aflac Duck *Go Bowling *Three Baby Dinos Returning Floats *Macy's Singing Christmas Tree (Delta Airlines) *Snoopy's Doghouse Peanuts Worldwide) *1-2-3 Sesame Street (Sesame Workshop) *Big City Cheer! (Spirit of America Productions) *Deck the Halls (Balsm Hills) *Elf Pets (The Elf on the Shelf) *Everyone's Favorite Bakeshop (Entenmann's) *Fanasty Chocolate Factory (Kinder) *Frozen Fall Fun (Discover and National Hockey League) *Harvest In the Valley (Green Giant) *Heartwarming Holiday Countdown (Hallmark Channel) *Mount Rushmore's American Pride (The South Dakota Department of Tourism) *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Nickelodeon) *Santa's Sleigh (Macy's) *Splashing Safari Adventure (Kalahari Resorts and Conventions) *Shimmer and Shine (Nickelodeon) *Universal Playground (Universal Kids) *Tom Turkey (Macy's) Marching Bands *Awesome Original Second Time Arounders Marching Band (St. Petersburg, Florida) *Blue Springs High School Golden Regiment Marching Band (Blue Springs, Missouri) *Catalina Foothills High School Falcon Band (Tucson, Arizona) *Franklin Regional High School Panther Band (Murrysville, Pennsylvania) *Madison Central High School Band (Richmond, Kentucky) *Martin Luther King, Jr. High School "Kings of Halftime" (Lithonia, Georgia) *Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine (Baltimore, Maryland) *Ronald Reagan High School Marching Band (San Antonio, Texas) *Western Carolina University Marching Band (Cullowhee, North Carolina) *Macy's Great American Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band Performance Groups *Spirit of America Cheer *Spirit of America Dance Stars Performers TBA Hosts *Savannah Guthrie *Hoda Kotb *Al Roker Category:Blog posts